Infinite Remembrance
by seclinalunica
Summary: The dark lord is dead, Professor Snape survives the war and returns as the Potions Master back at Hogwarts. what will become of Severus when a new student arrives. Sequel to 'Severus, trust me'
1. Chapter one: Second Chances

AN: Warning - This story is the squel to **Severus, trust me.** If you** have not** read **Severus, trust me **then read it before you continue, or else you won't get anything that is going on!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one: Second Chances<span>

Small, eerie footsteps echoed across the boat house. The boats mildly trembled, and slammed against one another. Finally, the footsteps stopped, and all was quiet. After the long paused, whistling could be heard from the corner. The tune was dismal, and it wasn't out of the ordinary. The whistling continued as the boats collided. Then, the shadow of a figure appeared on the wall; it was tall and lean. From the shape, the figure wore a long robe, with a hood that covered its head. It held out its skinny hand, and pointed at something.

The scene shifted to the shrieking shack, but shape still held its previous position. It acquired a long stick, with an abnormally large hook curled around its shoulder. The figure glanced down, and another shadow formed on the wall. The figure was a man. The man obtained shoulder length hair, with familiar black clothing, and a cape that neatly rested on the ground. He was sitting on the ground. His legs were erect, and one of his hands covered his face. It was Severus Snape. You could hear the panic in his voice as he witnessed the other figure before him. The figure took one step toward Professor Snape.

"Don't come any closer!" screamed Snape. He gasped, as the figure drew closer. When it stopped, the figure grasped its weapon, and held it before Snape. Snape began to sweat. "Oh, a scythe I see." Snape looked into its face, except there was no face; it was an empty black hole. Professor Snape could feel the aura surrounding the shadow. The aura was gentle, which was odd for someone of its nobility.

"You are a Gatherer?" Snape questioned, but the figure did not answer. Instead it held out its thin arm. Snape observed the pleasant shade of skin it obtained on its arm. 'Reapers are like skeletons,' as it was stated in the books. "Then what are you?" The figure opened the palm of its hand, and a hummingbird appeared. It quickly fluttered around the shrieking shack, and whipped around Snape's head. Professor Snape's eyes attempted to follow the bird, but he lost contact. The hummingbird hovered in front of Snape's eyes. It was a white hummingbird with a slight hue of purple. Finally, the figure moved its lips.

"I am not a Gatherer as you may have presumed; nor am I lord death himself." Snape could pinpoint the voice of a man. "I am just a night wanderer looking to redeem a lost soul. You see, a Reaper is a character than no one can see until their death. They appear as skeletons dressed in black robes, with a scythe clutched in their hands." The man slowly stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a purple robe, with a satchel of roses overlapping his chest. The Wanderer bore gold rings around his wrists. A black bow was tied around his neck, and a green ribbon covered his torso. The Wanderer held a scythe indeed. A bell hung from the handle, and jingled as he held the scythe to his chest. "Even though I bear a scythe, I am not a reaper. Instead of taking life, I give life to someone who I think deserves it. You see this hummingbird? It represents bravery. Now, how could a little thing such as a hummingbird, transform into a powerful emotion? You are an example. No one could really trust you, but the man that trusted you the most. You killed him. No one knew where your loyalties lied, but in the end you proved everyone wrong. You proved that you were more than what was expected, and that you were the bravest man humankind had ever known." After his statement, the hummingbird popped like a balloon. "Though I create life, the Reapers have given my kind the privilege to take the lives of those who waste their second chances."

Snape gulped. "So, you are saying that I will have to redeem myself?"

"Yes." The Wanderer replied.

"What if I decline?" The late Headmaster sneered.

The Wanderer shook its head. "There is no such thing as abating my requirements."

Professor Snape grumbled in the back of his throat. "Is there a particular reason? What is the task that I have to accomplish?"

The figure bent over. "That is for you to decide."

Professor Snape was puzzled. "But, I am given a second chance. There has to be a reason why I am getting this honour!"

The Wanderer softly spoke. "I am giving you the second chance, because you earned it. What you do with that life…is up to you. No matter how you slice the pie, you still have to face the consequences. Don't waste it."

The man walked away from Professor Snape. Snape shook his head, and stuttered. "Where will I appear? How long have I been dead?"

The Wanderer stopped and sighed. "That is for you to witness…Severus." It was to no surprise that the Wanderer knew Snape's first name. The figure held the scythe above Snape's head.

"Goodbye, Severus. For now –"

"What do you mean, for n –?"

The scythe slashed through Snape's skull. Trickles of blood pooled on the floor, and the wound that he once bore on his neck slowly healed. The pain was excruciating, but worth it. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and he heard faint voices contemplating inside of his head. Snape watched the Wanderer vanish from sight. Professor Snape fell unconscious and rested alone on the cold floor of the Shrieking Shack.

_Chapter two coming soon..._


	2. Chapter two: Snape's Return

AN: Chapter two I am so excited for this story! I dunno what else to say, but thank you to everyone!

Keep posting and adding this to your favorite stories! :)

- Seclinalunica

* * *

><p><span>C<span>hapter Two: Snape's Return 

Professor Snape opened his eyes and glanced around the classroom. He patiently sat on the edge of his desk, and carefully watched all of his students that were working hard on their essays. Snape shifted his eyes around the room. None of his students were talking, smiling or acting like idiots. A few students looked up, and stared into Snape's cold, black eyes. Professor Snape recently checked out of St. Mungo's hospital. Even though the bite from the Dark Lord's snake slowly healed itself, the venom still carried throughout his veins. Snape was exhausted, but still had enough energy to continue his daily routine.

A week ago, Professor McGonagall heard word that Professor Snape was motionless inside of the Shrieking Shack. She scurried over to the Shrieking Shack after Harry Potter explained to her the truth about Snape's loyalties, and that Dumbledore's murder was planned from the very beginning. Later, McGonagall found Snape unconscious on the wooden floor, but breathing. He was rushed to the first floor of St. Mungo's hospital to be treated for a creature bite.

Professor Snape shifted his body to the other side of the room, with his black cape gradually sliding across the floor. The kids couldn't hear, but Snape could hear the knock on other side of his classroom door. As the door handle slowly rotated, Professor Snape hurled his body against the door, and quickly locked the handle. He breathed a heavy sigh as he leaned against the locked door. A stern voice spoke on the other side.

"Severus!" It was Professor McGonagall. "Open…the…door!"

"Don't…disturb my class." Professor Snape knew that McGonagall could open the door with the flick of her wand, but he was stubborn.

McGonagall sighed. Snape glanced around the room. All of his second year students were staring at him with their quills held in a steady position. Professor Snape felt embarrassed. He slowly opened the door behind him, and glared at McGonagall who was not amused.

"Headmistress…" Things have changed. Professor McGonagall was Headmistress now, and Snape returned to his position as Potion's Master. It was a shame to see himself who once had high superiority, now become inferior to an old lady.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "I have to talk to you. It's nothing serious…" McGonagall trailed off as she glanced over Snape's shoulder and saw the children staring at their not – so – private conversation. The Headmistress raised an eyebrow, and the children focused back onto their homework. "Everyone's repeating a year. That means that Harry Potter and his comrades are returning to Hogwarts to finish what was once their seventh year. Even though they are of age, they still have to pass their final year in order to graduate, or I will not allow them to produce magic in the outside world." Professor McGonagall raised a finger at the Potion's Master. "However, I do not want you to spite Mr. Potter. I have the highest hopes that you two will have a stronger bond."

Professor Snape frowned, and rolled his eyes. McGonagall sighed again. "I'm sorry Severus." She rubbed the sides of Snape's arms. "It's good to have you back."

Professor Snape smirked, before he slammed the door in Professor McGonagall's face. He breathed a sigh of relief, but the Headmistress continued talking. "Only the seventh year students are returning. I expect a great deal out of you just as Albus did." Professor McGonagall's voice faded. Professor Snape walked around the room. All he could see were children's hunched shoulders. He could hear the quills that were scratching against their pieces of parchment. Hogwarts changed their views about Snape, but not completely. It's been a week into the new school year, and Snape was surprised. No students or teachers hissed or cussed about Professor Snape. The students hated Snape during school hours, but inside it was as if they respected him. Snape did not want attention drawn onto him. At certain times he wished that he was dead. He started to doubt his second chance.

"What are you looking at?" he grumbled. "Get back to work."

* * *

><p>An eighteen year old boy entered the entrance of Hogwarts. He was followed by over two dozen seventh years. He was wearing his Gryffindor robe along with his extremely round glasses. A scar was engraved on the right side of his forehead. Harry Potter took a deep breath before turning to his friends; Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.<p>

"It feels good to be back," he smiled. "Don't you think?"

Ron sulked. "I can't believe that we have to repeat our last year." Ron hunched his shoulders, giving himself an awkward look.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Actually, I think that it is wonderful that we are back again. After all, things are now different. Voldemort is dead, and I heard that Professor McGonagall is Headmistress now!" Hermione hugged the textbooks that were in her hands, and smiled with dreamy eyes.

"McGonagall," Ron Weasley whispered, "Oh, no."

Hermione stated. "Speaking of the Headmistress, here she comes now."

"That's when we hide." Ron attempted to run, but Harry stopped him. All of the seventh year students faced Professor McGonagall."

"Good morning, children." McGonagall started with the returning students. "Welcome, back. I don't think that I will give a long introduction, but I would like you all to head to your common rooms, and stay there until lunch hour; but first we will welcome some new students who are also attending their last year here at Hogwarts. Now adhere to my rules, am I clear?" McGonagall waited for a reply from the students, but they hesitated.

"Yes…Headmistress." Harry whispered. It was weird calling Professor McGonagall Headmistress now.

"Clear as mud," Ron mumbled.

Everything was going to be a change. However, Harry was nervous when he would eventually have to encounter Professor Snape once again. He wondered if Snape would still treat him the same as he did in the past, or if he was a changed man. Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room. It was the same as before; they were excited. Hermione quickly started, "There is going to be an enormous seventh year class this last year."<p>

Ron and Harry did not reply. The two boys sat in two comfortable chairs that were placed in the middle of the room. Hermione placed her hands on her hips, and headed upstairs to the girl's room to arrange her belongings. Other Gryffindor students followed, and made themselves comfortable with a hot fire, chairs and snacks. Everyone was excited, and elated to be together once again. Harry shifted his eyes across the room. He was pleased to see his fellow Gryffindor comrades once again.

Harry saw a figure from the corner of his eye. He looked to a lonely corner in the room, and a saw a Gryffindor girl sitting alone on the sofa. The girl was tall, but not overly skinny. She had long blue hair that was in a ponytail, and held together with a clip. A lone strand of hair was braided, and it gently touched her chest. Her eyes were a dark shade of purple, but they showed sadness. She stared at the empty cup that was gently caressed in her hands. Harry leaped from his chair, and scurried over to the girl.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

The girl jumped when she saw Harry Potter appear in front of her. She lowered her head. "Oh, it's the famous Harry Potter. What do you want?"

Harry was bewildered. "You…look lonely, why don't you sit with me and my friends?"

"I don't want to." She threw the cup aside, and placed a hand under her chin. She crossed her legs, and attempted to avoid contact with Harry.

"What's your name?" Harry questioned.

She scanned Harry from head to toe. "My name is Christa."

Harry smiled. "Hello, Christa. What year are you?"

"The same as you," she quickly replied.

"And…how are you today?"

"The usual," Christa tapped her fingers on the side of her face. "How are you?"

"I haven't seen you around, are you one of the transfer students?"

"I am an exchange student."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "Oh," he coughed. "Where are you from, and how long?"

"Norway. It's a wonderful place there. I'm sure someone like you would enjoy it, and its only for a semester."

Suddenly, Ron entered the conversation. "Do you see a lot of Norwegian Ridgebacks?"

Christa rubbed her eyes. "Great, another idiot." She mumbled.

Harry glared at Ron. "Stop eavesdropping."

"I wasn't eavesdropping." Ron attempted to defend himself. "Just…."

Christa's dimmed eyes sparkled, and she sleekly smiled. "I thought so, another idiot." Christa giggled. "I love you guys."

Ron scratched his head. "Is…she…always this stubborn?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and turned back toward Christa. "This is Ron Weasley. Ron…this is Christa."

Christa answered, "Hello, and yes I see a lot of those dragons around in my back yard."

"Really?" the ginger said with excitement.

"No."

"It is almost lunch time. Why don't you come sit with my friends and I?" Harry asked.

Christa rolled her eyes. "I'm new. I don't like associating with people on the first day. I can't get used to this new school. It's too…" she trailed off not knowing what to say next. After a quick moment of silence she looked up at Harry with innocent eyes, and spoke. "Yes, I'll sit with you."

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Great!"

* * *

><p>Professor Snape leisurely wandered down the halls of Hogwarts. He was late for lunch. Like usual, it was embarrassing for Snape to come late. Professor Snape strolled to the back door of the Great hall. His fingertips touched the back door, and in the silence, he heard small footsteps. He stopped, and quickly slid his cold hands into his shirt pocket. The footsteps drew closer and closer. Suddenly, he felt something heavy collide with his hip. Professor Snape staggered, and heard a small thump hit the floor. Snape looked down and observed a young girl with blue hair. She rested on the cold floor, and winced in pain. After she glanced up to the figure before her, and locked eyes with Professor Snape. She clasped her books tightly, and quickly apologized.<p>

"I'm so sorry sir! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. "Get up will you?"

She pulled herself up. Professor Snape snarled in disgust.

"I don't want to hear any apologies." He looked at the girl's disappointed eyes. "Go, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day."

Professor Snape looked away. He paused. "What were you doing here anyway?"

Professor Snape turned around, but the tall blue – haired girl was nowhere in sight. Professor Snape shrugged his shoulders, and continued through the back door to attend lunch in the Great Hall. Suddenly, Snape felt a sharp pain go through his head. He winced in agony, but held his composure. Finally, the pain decreased and he quietly seated himself at the staff table. Professor Flitwick glared at the Potion's Master. "Someone is later than usual."

"I…was correcting." Professor Snape stated in a monotone voice.

Professor Snape grabbed a sandwich. He took a petite bite, and thought about the Wanderer. Snape wanted to know why he was given a second chance. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask, but he knew that the Wanderer wouldn't answer. Snape rubbed his forehead. What was he supposed to do…to accomplish? In his mind, he guessed his task. Unfortunately, he couldn't solve the puzzle. He was told by the Wanderer that he was being given a new beginning. How was he supposed to begin anew? No matter what Professor Snape did in life, he was always going to be despised. He couldn't control the outcome. Like always, he would have to let things…unfold.

_Chapter three coming soon..._


	3. Chapter three: Jack Lillian

AN: sorry it took so long to get this chapter going. Stupid calculus. Thank you for reading this story thus far. remember that you have to read **severus, trust me** before continuing because everything will start getting confusing after the next couple of chapters. Anyway, I would appreciate more reviews. That would be awsome! I will try my best to get chapter four going, but in the mean time i hope you enjoy Chapter three: Jack Lillian

* * *

><p><span>Chapter three: Jack Lillian<span>

Professor Snape sat contently in his office, enjoying the peace and quiet of his daily spare. He placed his hands on his chest, and gently inhaled and exhaled. He was exhausted, and a light nap sounded enjoyable. Professor Snape closed his eyes. He heard a ticking noise in his office, but couldn't open his eyes. Snape continued to gently breathe as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Christa wandered the hallways. She did not eat. Christa sat at the library for hours, thinking about the past two weeks that she had spent at school thus far. It was going to be a quick semester before she would be forced to head back her home country. It was mandatory that she had to complete wizard school for the last semester in Norway. It was approximately two o' clock, and her stomach growled. Oh, how she longed for food. Potatoes, peas, corn, and turkey, oh that sounded delicious, but unfortunately she would have to patiently wait for supper. However, a snack would do. The young Gryffindor relocated from the library back to the Gryffindor common room. She longed for food, and books to read.<p>

Christa wandered through the hallways, and travelled up the moving staircase. She glanced at the paintings as she strolled up the stairs. The moving figures in the paintings stared at her. Some gave her looks of disgust, pity, elation and sadness. Christa stopped in her tracks, and glanced up at one of the paintings above her head. The figure in the painting wasn't moving. It was a painting of a young woman, approximately twenty years of age. She was beautiful, and wore a long coral robe. Her hands were folded, and held to the side of her face. She was in an upright position, her back was slightly hunched over, and she was calmly looking down at the ground before her. The woman's hair was red, and was placed in a large braided pony tail. Petunias were wrapped around her beautiful red hair. She was also holding a tiger Lily. The woman held the Lily gently, and caressed it, but the flower looked as if it was melting slightly. The woman was located in a garden. As Christa squinted harder at the delightful painting, the background started to move. The birds in the scenery flew around the figure. Christa could hear the grass whistling, as the wind calmly surrounding the area of the portrait. Christa shifted her eyes toward the woman's face. Her blue eyes looked calm, and friendly. However, she looked sad. Why was she so sad? After, the figure began moving. The woman lifted the hand that was caressing the beautiful flower, and gently touched her cheek with the Lily. After a couple of quick movements, the figure gradually shifted her eyes toward Christa. Christa gazed into the sullen eyes of the secretive woman.

* * *

><p>Voices were heard in the distance. Christa looked to her left, and continued to climb the staircase, following the mysterious voices. They were voices of children who sounded as if they were playing in the local park. However, the echoing voices sent several chills down her spine. The voices led Christa to a closed room. She slowly pulled a wand from the pocket of her robe. She held it up to her cheek.<p>

_"Lumous,"_ she whispered, and a beam of light hovered over the tip of her wand.

Christa slowly twisted the door handle. She pushed the crooked door with her fingertips, and it gave a loud creak. The eerie voices stopped. Christa slowly entered the room that was swallowed by darkness. She held the wand above her head, but nothing was visibly seen. Then another was heard. As Christa crept further and further into the darkness, she caught a click behind her. Her eyes widened as she shifted her body toward the closed door. Christa breathed heavy. She slammed her body against the locked door, and tried twisting the door handle. The wand flew out of her hands, and rolled amongst the ground, blending with the darkness. Panicking, Christa crawled on all fours, and searched for her wand. In agony, she called desperately for help.

After helplessly skulking on the ground, Christa touched a foot. She touched it several times. The foot reacted, and pushed Christa to the side. She winced, and noticed heavy breathing from another being. Christa rolled her eyes back when she felt fingers gently move up and down her neck. She looked forward, and observed a tongue that stuck out like a sore thumb. The silhouette spoke with a gargling whisper.

"My name is Jack Lillian. How are you?" Christa shrugged her shoulders, and stared at the disgusting pink tongue. After a moment of awkward silence, a ray of sunlight crept through the windows. Christa looked to her right, and watched as the sunbeam made its way into the dark room. Gazing into the sunlight, Christa gradually shifted her eyes at the mysterious figure. It was none other than a man. He was somewhat muscular, but not overly tall. He acquired short brown hair that wisped upward. Small strands of hair from the top of his head covered his grey eyes. The man's mouth was slightly open. He was gawking into Christa's helpless purple eyes. The man wore a white collar shirt, along with a pair of black dress pants. His spotted tie was loosened, and he wore polished open – toed shoes. A pocket watch was wrapped around his belt. It neatly folded itself on the wooden crate that he sat upon. The man was seen wrapping his hand around a contraption that opened the blinds in the room. He smiled, and held Christa's wand in front of his face.

Christa clenched her fists. "I am fine Mr.…Lillian."

The man slightly opened his mouth, and raised an eyebrow. "You are not keen on greetings, are you?" He twirled Christa's wand around his fingers, before tossing it into Christa's hands.

"I'm stupendous. You are not supposed to be in here you know." Jack scratched his head. He stared at Christa, as she curled her lips.

"I had no idea," she whispered. "Are you a Professor? I haven't seen you around."

Jack politely smiled, and stood up. "No, I'm not."

Christa scanned the man from head to toe. "A caretaker I presume?"

"No."

"Mr. Lillian, an overly large student?"

"No."

Christa widened her eyes. "Then who are you?"

The man peered through the window. "Darkness," he mumbled.

Christa grew frustrated, "Darkness?"

Mr. Lillian frowned. "You made a mistake coming here. You are not supposed to be here."

Children's voices started as the man drew closer to Christa. Frightened, Christa aimed her wand at the mysterious man, and –

"_Expelliarmus!"_ he exclaimed, and Christa's wand popped from her hand. It rolled under an open space in the corner of the wall. She stared at Jack, who was in an awkward position. He jabbed his wand forward, and violently grabbed Christa's hand. He shook it. He pulled her closer to his body, and sleekly smiled. "You are…perfect." The man quickly spoke into Christa's ear. "Together, you and I will be one. Together, you and I will conquer the world. Isn't that what you want? I can feel it in you. Just say the word, and we will never part. You hear me girl?" Christa struggled, but it was no use. He pulled her hair. "Say the word! Please! I beg of you!"

Christa gazed into his grey eyes, and quickly shook her head. Frustrated, he gently placed his hand on Christa's belly, and slowly burrowed his hand into her abdomen. Christa screamed for the pain was unbearable. His forearm arm followed. She looked at the evil in his grey eyes, as Jack placed his other hand into her stomach. "Together," he spoke, "We will be one. We will conquer the world. You and I will be the ones to bring down society; the wizard world. Just like the dark lord."

Unexpectedly, Christa witnessed a sharp piece of metal cut through the link between her and Mr. Lillian. Jack's arms severed from his shoulders. He screamed as he flew backward. Spatters of blood poured onto Christa's face until her face was completely red. She slowly looked to the side, and saw a hooded figure kneeling down on the ground with a weapon in hand. She followed the hilt of the weapon, and finally observed the crooked scythe surrounding Jack's body. The man staggered, and peered at the hooded figure. It stared back, and sneered in disgust.

"Why did you cut off my arms? You stupid –" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," the cloaked silhouette murmured. "But, I can't afford to have this girl swallowed by darkness."

The figure pulled his scythe forward, and sliced the man in half. Christa cried in agony. She attempted to scurry away from the scene. The figure glared at Christa.

"Do not be afraid of me," it started. "Nothing happened. Now, hurry up, and get out of here."

It was the voice of another man. She heard a click behind her. The kinked door slightly opened.

"Christa."

She turned her body toward the enigmatic figure. "How did you" –

The figure lightly tossed a towel into her arms. "Find a new wand, and wipe the blood off of your face. Your Potions Master is around the corner, you may not want to look suspicious. He's bad for it." Christa nodded. She quickly wiped the blood that stuck to her face.

"Thank you, sir."

Christa left the murderous scene. The hooded silhouette stared at the dead man, whose body started to corrode.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape read a short letter as he sauntered the hallways of the castle. Letters and other assortments of papers were folded against his chest. Disgusted, Snape "accidentally" dropped the letters down the moving staircase. A lantern was wrapped around his wrist.<p>

Professor Snape started to turn the corner, when a body collided with his. Snape landed on the ground with a large thump. He noticed that there was a body resting on top of his chest. He shook his head, and glanced at the blue – haired figure. It was the girl from the other day.

"Are you always this clumsy?" Snape gurgled in the back of his throat.

The girl looked up. Snape noticed her bright purple eyes. A wave of pain pierced through his head. He winced.

"I'm sorry." The girl quickly rose to her feet, and stretched an arm to the Professor. Professor Snape whacked her hand away.

"What's your name?"

"Christa."

Snape rolled his eyes. "You're a Gryffindor aren't you?" Snape sighed, and scratched the back of his head. "And, you are one of the exchange students, correct?"

Christa nodded.

Professor Snape waved both of his hands, and yawned. He was overly tired. "Go away child." Irritated, Snape slipped a book from his shirt pocket, and read it. The book talked about sleeping potions, and love potions. After participating in the war, and being bed ridden, Snape forgot some of his criteria. Professor Snape scratched the left side of his neck. He glanced back at Christa, who was staring at the Potion's Master bewildered.

She reminded him of a little kid. "What do you want? Are you always this annoying?"

Christa stomped her foot on the ground in anger. She quickly ran to the Professor, and kicked him in the leg without hesitation.

"Oh, God!" he screamed, as the blue – haired girl quickly ran away. Snape looked up. He bore a sleek smile, and his eyes sparkled. "You are dead woman! One hundred points from Gryffindor!"

_Chapter four coming soon..._


	4. Chapter four: Blue and Black

AN: Hello, sorry i'm continuing this so late. Hope everyone's enjoying it. Well keep reviewing, reading, and enjoying the story. :)

-Seclinalunica

* * *

><p><span>Chapter four: Blue and Black<span>

It was a dismal day in the Potions classroom. Harry and Ron were busy at their desks passing notes, and pretending that their quills were moving. Hermione and Christa were beside each other, focusing hard at their work. The rest of the classroom was quiet; there wasn't a peep to be heard, not even from the Potion's Professor. Professor Snape was alone at his desk with his feet propped up onto the table. He had a book in his hand and a glass of pumpkin juice beside his quill. His feet covered his tired face, and did not make a sound. Everything in the room was quiet except the piece of chalk behind Snape; which was quickly writing notes onto the chalkboard for the miserable students.

Ron turned to Harry, "Hey Harry, I was wondering –

"Quiet," Professor Snape said with a monotone, yet stern voice. "I do not feel like taking away any points from Gryffindor today, so you better be quiet Mr. Weasley, and Mr.….Potter." Snape peeked above the book in his hands, and focused on Harry Potter. He still had a disliking toward Harry, but there was more Lily in him than James. Professor Snape shook his head, and tossed his boring book to the side. "Alright class, notes are all in order and for the last…" Professor Snape trailed off as he glanced at the clock. "Ten minutes you will have a work period. Good day to you all." Professor Snape whipped his body toward another door in his classroom. His cape followed his body's every move. Snape did not look back at the class, nor cared if they talked or not as he exited the classroom.

Christa watched the Professor leave the room. She grew curious. "Hermione," she stated seeing if she could catch her friend's attention. "The Professor, has he always been like this?"

"Like what?" she replied. "Tiresome?"

Christa blinked a couple of times. "I don't know."

Hermione set her quill down, and spoke, "Turn around."

"What?" Christa answered bewildered.

Hermione nodded her head. "Your braid is slightly crooked."

Smiling, Christa swivelled on her chair, and allowed Hermione to touch her silky blue hair. As Hermione fixed the braid, she spoke, "You see, Professor Snape was always a nasty git. He assigned ridiculous amounts of homework, took points away from Gryffindor house all of the time, and practically verbally abused children whom he despised."

"Oh," Christa replied, "But how is it that I don't see that in him right now? I mean, he hasn't exactly spoken to me nicely every time I bumped into him…previously I mean."

Hermione pulled at Christa's hair a couple of times before continuing, "Did you see that scar on the Professor's neck?"

Christa paused for a moment before agreeing, "Yes."

"Well," Hermione started, "During the war, he was bitten by Voldemort's snake. He was left to die. It was a miracle that he survived. Earlier he was on the verge of death, but I guess…it just wasn't his time to leave this world." Hermione placed the pony tail back into Christa's braided hair. "After that, he's been very tired, and has no interest anymore."

Christa faced Hermione. "Thank you."

Every student in the classroom started to gather their books, and leave the classroom. Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione and Christa. "You guys ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes -"

"No," Christa interrupted. "I need to stay here for a moment. I need to borrow one of his advanced potions book for an essay assignment I'm doing in astronomy class."

Ron scratched his head. "Bloody hell, since when did astronomy and potions come to terms with each other?"

Harry shook his head. "Alright, we will see you in herbology class then."

Christa gestured a thumbs up, and the three students left the classroom. When the classroom emptied out, Christa stood up, and cautiously made her way to the front of the classroom. She looked around, and snooped around the cupboards hoping to find an advanced potions book. Suddenly, a click was heard. She stood up, and sneaked over a lone desk in the corner as she watched Professor Snape walk out of the backroom door. She peeked over his shoulder, and saw piles of books, and some potions ingredients in storage. Snape held a potions book in his hand. His cape was detached from his shoulders, and neatly folded over his arm. Professor Snape scratched his head, as he walked over to his desk, and rested his potions book on top. It was a long day, and he was relieved that his spare was his last class of the day. He used that time to sleep, and grade students; and even though he didn't want to, he was forced to stop participating in night patrol. Snape started to hate his new beginning, but he knew that he couldn't.

Christa carefully watched Professor Snape's movements as he swiftly walked around the classroom. Professor Snape did not seem to notice her in the lone corner. As he was about to leave and lock the classroom, Christa quickly coughed, hoping to catch Snape's attention. Professor Snape looked up, and saw Christa in a desk slightly waving as her greeting. His eyes widened.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in my classroom? Now scurry to your next class." Professor Snape was irritated, but Christa refused to move from her desk. Snape shook his head as he re-entered the classroom. "Please Ms. Christa…get out of my classroom."

"Professor," she said as she quickly leaped from the desk. "I was wondering. I have an essay assignment, well, I was wondering if I could borrow an advanced potions book?"

Professor Snape sneered as he stared into her purple eyes. "I know of no such thing."

Christa frowned. "So, you really are stubborn." Professor Snape locked his classroom door, and scanned Christa from head to toe.

He sighed. "I guess. Come to my office at eight o' clock, and I will sign it out for you."

Christa clapped her hands with delight.

"Come," Snape started. "I'll escort you to your next class, and tell your teacher not to mark you late for particular reasons." Christa trailed behind Snape down the hall. "Hurry up."

Christa steadied her pace with Professor Snape's footsteps. It was quiet for a moment or two, before Snape decided to spark a conversation. "Where are you from?"

"Norway," replied Christa.

Snape nodded. "I see. How is school over there?"

Christa shrugged her shoulders, "The same as usual."

Professor Snape sighed, "Very…descriptive."

Christa shifted her eyes across the hall. "So, Professor I caught word of your story."

Professor Snape stopped. "Story?"

Christa nodded. "Yes, I found it very intriguing that you survived when you were on the brink of death. What was it like? What was it like to cheat death?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know what death is like?"

Again, she shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said, I find it intriguing."

Professor Snape turned his head to the side avoiding eye contact with the blue haired student. "Why don't you ask Mr. Potter that? He seems to know a lot more about death than I do."

Christa showed an expression of disappointment. "Oh."

Professor Snape scratched his head. They were almost at her next class, and Professor Snape was exhausted. He didn't want to deal with the girl anymore. As he was about to conclude the conversation Christa spoke again. He rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Professor," Christa started.

"What do you want?" he exclaimed.

"I'm having trouble in potion's class, can you help me?"

Professor Snape sighed. "Tutoring? I haven't done that in years."

After dropping Christa off, and conversing with her teacher, Professor Snape left the classroom, and continued to the dungeons. Professor Snape thought about his current life. He always kept thinking about Lily, and his second chance. There was nothing more. Why did he have to redeem himself? Everything was all too complicated. Professor Snape stopped in his trail, and looked back at Christa who was standing by her classroom door. He turned away.

"Tomorrow at four – thirty," There was no answer. Professor Snape twisted his neck back, and noticed that Christa was gone from sight. Snape shook his head, took a deep breath, and continued to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape stopped at his office door. He leaned, and held his wand against it. His head started to hurt, not to mention the scar that was left on his neck. Sometimes the pain was unbearable, but he had to continue living. Professor Snape whispered the password, and his office door opened. He stared down at the floor as he walked in. He was catching a fever, and he began to sweat. The stinging sensation in his head worsened, and he quickly walked to his office chair where he could rest. Professor Snape glanced at the roof, and started to close his eyes.<p>

"You are still hurting?"

Professor Snape quickly opened his eyes. He gradually shifted them to the side. Snape gasped when he observed a hooded figure sitting by the fireplace. It was the Wanderer. Like before, the Wanderer was dressed in his purple robes, and several accessories. Snape jumped three feet.

"Don't scare me like that!" Snape bellowed.

The wanderer raised a hand, and chuckled. "Sorry."

Snape grumbled, but the Wanderer slowly clapped his hands together. "You are on the right track, Severus."

Professor Snape was confused. "What do you mean on the right track?" Snape pointed a figure at the man. "I'm tired of riddles. Tell me, what I'm supposed to do!" Another wave of pain flew through Snape's head, and he cried. The Wanderer swiftly came to Snape's aid, and gently placed his hand on Snape's head. The pain eased.

"Memories that you've forgotten," whispered the Wanderer. "Listen carefully; I will explain your task that you have to accomplish. I won't repeat it again."

Professor Snape shook his head. "Why do I have to accomplish anything? You've given me my life back."

The Wanderer shook his finger. "This is just to prove to me that you tried."

Snape lowered his head, and slapped his hand against his face. "What is it?"

"Three people need you. Christa, Harry, and memories," quickly stated the Wanderer.

"What of them?" replied Snape as he gradually turned his head toward the Wanderer?

"Harry Potter needs someone to look up to. I need you to befriend the boy. I'm not saying be best friends with him, but be better acquainted with each other. He really cares about you, and in his own words he states that you are the bravest man that he's ever known. Being a double agent, and having to carry through with orders…not even I could do such a thing." There was an awkward silence.

"Carry on." Snape continued the conversation.

The Wanderer sighed. "Christa is in pain. Something happened to her the other day, and she needs your help. You know how she asked you for a potions book? She's looking for one, because she is dying."

Professor Snape's stomach dropped. "Christa…is dying?"

"A strange demon bonded with her spirit, I was able to save her in time, but the demons arms are still interlocked with her body. The darkness is eating up her body. There is nothing that neither you nor I can do, but one thing. Her body will give out, and die…eventually." The Wanderer stood up, and paced around Professor Snape. He rubbed the palms of his hands, as he continued explaining Snape's tasks. "Your job for Christa is to accompany her, and make the best of her life before she dies. She knows that she is dying. I've visited Christa a couple of times, and reassured her that she will not die in vain. Here's a profound thought. Talk with her when she picks up that potions book, get acquainted with each other."

Professor Snape did not answer. He scuffed his hair, and quietly whispered. "What are memories?"

The Wanderer stood up in an erect position, and gripped his scythe close to his body. He sauntered around the office again, and examined all of the grotesque jars before him. "Your last task is to search for a lost friend. Look closely. Now I want you to put Harry and Christa first. If you fail the last task, I will not care. Am I clear?"

Professor Snape nodded. "Yes."

"Everything will be completed before the end of the year. You hear me?"

Snape nodded again. "Sir, if I don't succeed then you will take my life?"

The Wanderer waved his hand in the air as he started to exit the office door. "Severus, you deserved to live. I want you to try. Even if you fail, I will not take your life. However, if you misuse any gift I have given to you…" the Wanderer stopped for a moment. His voice at first was gentle, but there was a determined and unnerving sound as he continued. "Then, that's a different story."

The Wanderer left Snape's office, hardly making a sound. The door locked, and Snape stared at the closed door for a couple of seconds. After, he looked over at the dim fire. Once again, he thought about Lily, and daggers pierced his heart.

_Chapter five coming soon..._


	5. Chapter five: The Man

AN: Sorry I was rushed with this chapter, so its probably not as good as the others ones, but I hope you still enjoy. Remember to review, and add as favourite stories.

I hate calculus.

- Seclinalunica

* * *

><p><span>Chapter five: The Man<span>

It was nearly time to head toward the great hall, and Harry Potter was taking his time through the corridors. He greeted a gentle 'hello' to almost every student in the hallways. He didn't always love the attention, but it was fun. Harry strolled outside onto the bridge, and looked down at the scenery below. It was September, and the leaves started to fall off of the tall trees. There was hardly any wind, but the colours of autumn made everything surrounding Hogwarts beautiful. He looked around, and saw birds flying across the bodies of water, and heard sounds of other students laughing in the courtyard. He glanced down at the lake 100 feet below the bridge. It was high, but for some reason Harry enjoyed heights. Heights reminded him more of the good times, than the bad. Harry stared down at the lake before him. He imagined his parents at his side. They were smiling with joy, and they were proud.

Harry turned to the side, and viewed the forbidden forest. Harry observed a figure just outside the trees, pacing back and forth. The silhouette was beside a tree stump. Suddenly, Harry felt a presence…like someone was watching him. He looked down at the figure again. It was now standing erect, and staring at Harry, who was frozen on the bridge. Harry's knees buckled, and he started to shake. Harry thought to himself _"What am I afraid of?"_

Finally, Harry shook his head, and hurried back to Hogwarts castle. Harry had it inside his head that he would scurry to the forbidden forest, and meet with the figure. From afar, it didn't look like a student nor a professor, or any other form of a staff member. What was it? Harry was going to find out.

* * *

><p>Snape jumped when he heard a knock at his office door. He was expecting Christa, to come to his office any minute. Snape had his books ready on the table, and moved the student's papers aside. Professor Snape placed another log in the fire, and sat back down in his chair.<p>

"Yes?" Snape started, "Come in."

Professor Snape thought about the Wanderer as the door hesitantly opened. He remembered his words. Snape had to complete the tasks given to him whether he liked it or not. Then, Christa entered the room. She looked slightly tired, and dark circles were formed under her eyes.

"How are you today, Christa?"  
>"I'm fine, and you." She replied.<p>

Snape didn't smile. "Alright," Snape gestured his hand toward an empty chair beside him. "Now come and sit."

"Sir," Christa hesitantly spoke. "I just need a book."

Snape glared into Christa's purple eyes. "You need more than that. Now come and sit."

Christa shrugged her shoulders, and gradually made her way to the empty chair. "Okay. Um…" As soon as Christa made herself comfortable, Professor Snape handed her a small teacup.

Snape folded his pale hands on the table. "Would you prefer…tea, coffee, water, pumpkin juice? –

Christa held up a hand, and curled her fingers. She hunched over, and spoke in a quiet tone. "Tea sounds good," she smiled.

The Potions' Master nodded. "Does black berry sound good to you?"

Christa rubbed her chin. "Yes, that will do."

After Snape poured the blackberry tea into the dull teacup, he linked his fingers, and kept his mouth hidden. Professor Snape tightened his face, and kept his monotone expression. There was no emotion in his voice as he gently spoke to the blue haired girl. "Now…I think it is time to get down to business. You need my advanced potions book because…" Snape trailed off, and waited for a legit answer.

"An essay," Christa quickly replied. She licked her lips.

Snape frightened the girl with his cold black eyes. He sleekly smiled. "An essay you say? What class?" he questioned again.

Christa tightened her body, "Astronomy."

"Funny," Snape replied to Christa's excuse. "I checked with every one of your teachers, and they all informed me of no such assignment; including your astronomy class. "

Christa shifted her eyes to the side of the room. "I see."

Professor Snape waited for a confession, but Christa kept quiet. "Is there another reason?"

Without moving her head, Christa shifted her eyes toward Snape, and bore a sad expression. Christa bit her lip, and waited a minute or two before answering. "I need tutoring."

Professor Snape caught Christa lying again, and shook his head. She was a terrible liar. "I said that your tutoring was at four – thirty tomorrow."

Christa's eyes widened. She turned her body in front of the Professor, and fell to her knees. "Please sir, I do need your help!" She grasped his robe, and tightened her fists. She pulled his black robe slightly.

Snape tilted his head to the side. "Oh?"

Christa nodded uncontrollably, "Tutoring."

It wasn't the answer he was expecting. Professor Snape turned his head toward the clock on the wall. "One hour."

Christa smiled, and was elated. She quickly rose to her feet, and slumped back into the wooden chair.

"I will tutor you for one hour, and then back to your common room. We will have sessions every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

Christa clapped her hands with delight. "Thank you Professor."

* * *

><p>Harry breathed heavy through his chest, as he sprinted through the halls of Hogwarts castle. He was determined to find out who this mysterious figure was. When he arrived at the exact location where the figure stood, it was nowhere to be seen. Frustrated, Harry kicked a stone, and searched the surrounding area. "What the hell?"<p>

In the Gryffindor common room, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Christa were sitting down at a lone table playing a game of cards. There was complete silence, which now drove Hermione crazy.

"So, did you get the Potions book?" Hermione started, staring at Christa.

Christa shook her head. "No, but I got some tutoring from the Professor." Christa slapped a card down on the table.

Harry snapped out of concentration and intensity, "From Snape?"

"God…" Ron added.

Christa flipped her blue hair, and shrugged. "He's not as bad as you guys said he was?"

Hermione glanced behind her shoulder, and quickly turned her head back at Christa. She leaned in and whispered. "Once he finds out that you are friends with us, he will hate you for the rest of your life."

Christa shook her head in disbelief. She held the cards in her hand up to her face. "It is just a personality you have to get used to."

There was an awkward silence. Harry observed everyone from head to toe. They all stared at their cards, and focused back on the game at hand. Harry thought about the mysterious figure, and believed that it was proper to bring it up into conversation.

"Hey guys," Harry spoke quietly.

Breaking from concentration, everyone glanced up at Harry in frustration. Harry chuckled slightly before continuing, "I saw something strange earlier."

Hermione threw her cards aside. "Not dreams again, Harry."

Harry looked down at the deck of cards before him. "No," he answered.

Christa's eyes widened. In anxiousness, she tossed her cards at Ron, and leaned close toward Harry. She quickly spoke words to him that made no sense. "Was the figure hooded, with a long cloak, and a huge scythe?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. She looked at Hermione, and Ron who stared at her in confusion. Harry replied, "That's not funny Christa!"

Christa pulled back. "I guess that's a no."

Ron rubbed his forehead. He began to sweat, "No jokes please."

Harry shuffled the deck of cards. "No," he gradually spoke, "There was a figure. I think it was a man. He wasn't a professor, I know that for sure, but…he was standing by a tree stump just short of Hagrid's house. However, he was…looking at…me, like I was a target…or something…important."

Hermione laughed hysterically. "Harry, Voldemort's dead!"

Harry sighed. "You never know. Sometimes…even in the happiest moments, things can turn out to be strange."

Ron yawned. There was no excitement in his tone of voice. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Harry agreed, but Christa shook her head. "Did you let the Headmistress know? What if this person is a trespasser?"

Harry patted the side of his head. "I should, but…maybe it was just my imagination…because when I wanted to see who he was, he…he…just disappeared.

Everyone surrounding the table took a deep breath, "Weird."

Irritated, Harry exclaimed, "Come on guys!"

In a calm voice, Hermione assured Harry, "Don't worry Harry. It was just your imagination."

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, before staring out the window, glancing at the moon before him. "If you say so…then…yeah…it was."

_Chapter six coming soon..._


	6. Chapter six: Memories

Chapter six: Memories

It was a new day in Professor Snape's dark and dismal classroom. Children were whispering to one another, passing notes, and waving their wands. Some, however, were patiently taking notes, as the white piece of chalk scribbled notes on the chalkboard. Professor Snape was seated at his desk, with his feet propped up, and a book in hand. A small groan was heard coming from the professor. Students stopped and stared at him for a moment before the piece of chalk quickly put pressure on the board, and created a long, thick line down the chalkboard. The children covered their ears from the screech. After, the piece of chalk hovered in the air, and turned to a lone boy in the corner. The seventh year stared at it for a second before it flew and bounced off of his forehead. This was Snape's warning to keep silent. Finally, the Professor gently placed the book down in front of him, and stood up. He gradually made his way to the front of the classroom. Once he got there, he stopped, and stared at each child with cold eyes.

"From the sound of it, you all seem to be done your reviews." Snape started, "I am sure that you have been paying attention lately, because I am reminding you that there is an exam tomorrow. I want you all to please me or else…" Snape trailed off as he stared into Harry's green eyes. "I want you all to study hard, if I see one 'D' I assure you that I will be your worst nightmare. You have a work period for the remainder of the class." Snape snatched some papers from his desk, and started exiting the room, "I need to run an errand. When I get back, three pages of your review that I know you guys did not even accomplish, should be finished.

Soon after Snape left the classroom, Harry, and Ron quickly whipped their heads toward each other. Harry leaned in as he spoke to Ron, "We are screwed Ron."

"I have no idea what I'm doing," replied Ron.

"There's only one option…we have to study tonight." suggested Harry. His glasses started to slide from his face.

"But, I don't know how to do anything."

Harry slapped his hand across his eyes, and took a deep breath. "We bull shit it, okay?"

"You guys are idiots." Hermione stated as she walked up to the two boys who were in desperate need. Ron placed his hand on his chest.

"Hermione, I'm offended."

Christa shifted her eyes to the side, and quietly moaned.

Frustrated, Ron pointed a finger in Christa's direction. "It's not fair; she's being tutored by the bat!"

As Ron was complaining, Christa's gleeful expression, turned into a frown. She scanned the area behind Ron.

Harry lightly patted Ron on the shoulder. "Come on Ron. The Professor isn't that bad. I'm starting to respect him more and more."

Thinking, Ron tilted his head from side to side. "Yeah…but he's still a git."

Hermione shifted her eyes back and forth between Ron's gaze and a lone figure. "Guys…" Hermione whispered.

"Why is he always so –"

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ron stopped speaking when he observed a tall and broad shadow before him. With their jaws halfway opened, Harry and the ignorant ginger glanced behind their shoulders, and witnessed an impatient and furious Professor.

Professor Snape stood tall. His arms were crossed. Snape stared coldly into Harry's green eyes as he spoke in a monotone voice. "Idiots…as usual; are your three pages done?"

Harry bowed his head to the ground, "No sir."

Snape sneered in disgust. "Ms. Suezder." He placed his arm on the blue – haired girl's shoulder. "Ignore these three. They are nothing but trouble makers."

Once Professor Snape fled to his desk, Christa faced the trouble makers and shrugged. "Since I'm hanging out with you guys, can I join the club?"

The four children laughed.

* * *

><p>That night, Harry was sitting by the window sill staring into the vague darkness. There were no stars tonight. Harry collected his thoughts as he locked his eyes with the moon. He thought about Voldemort, his parents, his friends, and all the lives that were lost in the war. Harry tapped his fingers along the wood.<p>

Clang…CLange…CLANG!

Harry's head followed the sound. He observed an oil lantern by the forbidden forest. It was lit, and the light swallowed up the darkness surrounding it. He looked closer and noticed that something was holding the lantern. The figure stopped moving for a moment, then slowly inched its direction toward Harry. Harry could only see the feet of the silhouette, but Harry could sense that the figure was looking at him with intensity.

In the blink of an eye, Harry snatched his coat and wand. He ran out of the room, and slammed the door behind him. He still had his pajamas on.

* * *

><p>When Harry reached the area where the figure was supposed to be, there was no one in sight. This was the second time. Would he be stalked like this forever? Or would he have to jump out a window to catch the culprit? No matter, Harry was sick of games.<p>

Harry sighed, and glanced over his shoulder.

CLANG! Harry jumped.

A bright oil lantern was dangling in the distance, and was slowly walking toward him. Harry started to shake, and raised his wand above his head. Suddenly, the lantern slipped and jammed into the ground. Harry observed large feet beside the lantern. The silhouette was wearing nice shoes. The figure that was standing there, inched closer to Harry. It stopped, and there was approximately two feet between Harry and the shadow. Its full form was revealed.

The figure was an extremely tall man. The man had purple hair with white tinged highlights. His hair was wavy, and shoulder length. He also acquired bright purple eyes, and a cheeky grin. The man was wearing a grey suit, along with a bright pink tie. The man greeted Harry with a gentle wave.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." The man spoke with a gentle tone.

Harry's neck started to hurt. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that…well…I have no idea who you are." Harry paused as the man tilted his head to the side. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you one of those long distance relatives that I never knew about?"

"No, Harry," The man started. "This is our first encounter."

Harry stared at the man a while longer. He raised an eyebrow. "So, why were you stalking me?"

"I…was not stalking you." The man continued. "I was waiting for someone. Unfortunately, the guest never arrived."

Harry folded his hands together. "Who…are you? Are you a student, professor…caretaker?"

The man laughed hysterically.

Harry continued, "You are a trespasser sir. I'm sorry, but I will have to inform the headmistress –

"I think the Headmistress would know me very well. You see, I used to be a Professor here at Hogwarts. I was the defence against the dark arts professor." The man hand gestured as he talked professionally with Harry. "However, during my stay at Hogwarts, there was an unfortunate incident that occurred –

"Incident?" interrupted Harry.

The man gave Harry a blank stare. Finally, the man reached out his hand. "Shake my hand, and we are no longer strangers."

Harry hesitated. "What's your name? You are not keen on introductions are you?"

The mysterious man winked at Harry. "All in good time Harry." The man's hand was still in mid – air, patiently waiting for a sign of peace.

Harry held his breathe as he shook the gentleman's hand. The man's tall and lanky body bent over; his face was inches away from Harry's. The man bore a sleek smile. "Great, now we aren't strangers anymore. Come with me, I would like to talk more." He stated as he snatched Harry's hand.

And both of them disappeared into the forest.

_chapter 7 coming soon..._


	7. Chapter seven: We are not strangers

AN: Please read review and enjoy! It's short...this I haven't updated lately, cause I have university. When it hits a holiday or Christmas, I'll start picking up the pace. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: We are not Strangers<span>

In the midst of the forbidden forest, Harry slowly walked side by side with the former professor. The crunch of the leaves underneath their feet amused the professor. He couldn't look away from the ground. Harry scratched the side of his head in bewilderment. The professor slowly tilted his head toward Harry; his purple eyes locking with Harry's. The moonlight shined brightly on the professor's white tinged hair. It looked as if it was glowing.

After five minutes of silence, Harry finally spoke. "Is it alright if I ask your name? No matter if I shook your hand or not, we are still considered strangers until formal introductions are made."

The man stared into the distance. "I…was never good with formal introductions."

Harry shook his head, and scanned the dense forest. "Where are we going?"

"Harry, how have you been all of these years? When I was still a Professor, you were very young. You might have been five…or was it six? I'm not quite sure. But surely, now that Voldemort is dead there is no need to worry about anything anymore."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Professor, you are making no sense."

The man rubbed his forehead. "Dear god, you are right. What am I talking about?" The professor stopped and looked at Harry. He dropped the lantern that he was tightly holding in his hand." There is someone out there in Hogwarts who was destined to meet me. I need you to help me; for fear that he will not find me. Is it alright if I give you a little history lesson?"

Harry quietly nodded.

The man paced around the forest, circling Harry. "I was a professor here at Hogwarts; the defence against the dark arts teacher. I was a teacher who liked to break the rules. I would teach out of the curriculum. I would teach children how to protect themselves from dangerous demons. I used to take them to the black lake, and I was constantly hiding from the other professors. I was weird. However, I did kill children. I killed them with my bare hands. From my gentle self, there was always a naïve side and a demonic side of me. I didn't make too many friends here at Hogwarts. None of the other Professor really trusted me, and they had a good reason not to trust me. In the end, I did make one friend. His name was Severus Snape. Unfortunately, that friendship did not last long. I was no longer a Professor, and I guess my bond with Severus slowly disappeared. He has totally forgotten me."

Harry sat on a nearby log. "Why do you reside inside the forbidden forest? I've seen you here for a couple of days now."

"Harry," started the professor. "I'm dead."

Harry was speechless.

"Before I died, I gave a note to Severus saying that he should always remember me, and that one day he will see me again. I said I was to be reincarnated. Reincarnated was the wrong word. Instead, I would come back as a spirit. I was given that opportunity to come back as a powerful spirit. The Wanderer took a couple of possessions of mine. He took the bows that were around my neck and waist. They were very fashionable items, but that's beside the point. I can't go find Severus; he has to come to me. He has to prove to me that he remembers. I can't find peace if he doesn't. He's my only friend." The former Professor ran up to Harry and placed his cold hands on Harry's shoulders. "You need to help me Harry. Do not tell him I was here. I need him to remember himself. Give him hints or something! Please, help me."

"Professor," Harry began. "Why did you kill those children?"

"I was possessed. I was sick." The man shook his head. "But not anymore….I prays that it would never happen again now that I'm dead. But everything will be a challenge."

Harry stood up. "What do you mean a challenge?"

The man crossed his arms. "You know that Christa; your friend Christa? Well, she's slowly dying. Part of her soul was swallowed in darkness. The powerful spirit that saved me, saved Severus, and gave him several tasks. One of them was to help that blue – haired girl. Snape needs to help her find peace, and live her life to the fullest. It was something her former peers or parents didn't give her. What the spirit was trying to do was to get Snape to prove to the Wanderer that it was the right choice to save Severus' life."

Harry stared at the ground. He kicked some dirt.

The former Professor jerked his head toward Harry. "His other tasks are to form a bond between you and him, and the last one is to find a former friend. I'm last on the list, but I must not complain."

"Professor, can you leave this forest?"

The man turned away from Harry. "Yes, I can, but I choose not to. I want Snape to realize that he is missing something inside his life."

"Professor," Harry tried to comfort the man, but it was no use. The former Professor crouched to the ground, and hugged his knees. "That's a little selfish."

"Harry, I'm somewhat a selfish person. That's one of my flaws. Continue to be friends with Christa. From what I hear she is an unbelievable girl…you can go now." The man waved his hand, gesturing Harry to be absent.

Harry started to leave the forbidden forest. After taking two steps, he stopped and looked at the man still lying on the ground. "Professor…"

The former Professor turned around.

"I'll come back and visit okay?"

The Professor smiled. "Harry Potter, my name is Kenneth Mckinnel. According to you, now we aren't strangers anymore, so can visit whenever you like."

_Chapter 8 coming soon..._


End file.
